


Плющ на моих запястьях

by castaliana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 31, соулмейты.Заявка челленджа: В определенном возрасте на коже персонажей появляется тату цветов, символизирующих их родственную душу. Но бутоны цветов закрыты. Когда персонаж касается соулмейта, цветы - оставаясь нарисованными - "расцветают" и "прорастают" навстречу прикосновению.Гендерсвитч!





	Плющ на моих запястьях

**Author's Note:**

> В силу исключительной внимательности автора татуировки в тексте символизируют не родственную душу, а обладателя тату. На [языке цветов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA_%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2) _плющ_ означает "зависимость, доверие", а _цветок шиповника_ — "залечить раны".  
>  О цветении плюща: [1](http://myfl.ru/blog/tsvetushchii-plyushch-redkoe-no-krasivoe-yavlenie), [2](http://www.sivatherium.narod.ru/library/Verzilin/03_15.htm).  
> Также в тексте используется чуть изменённая [цитата Олега Тищенкова.](https://www.inpearls.ru/540689)  
> Все фото и коллаж с прекрасной волоокой Криденс не моего авторства (:

Когда на руках начали появляться первые листочки будущей татуировки, Криденс даже не удивилась. Одноклассницы хвастались друг другу формирующимися розами и лилиями, а у Криденс от запястья к локтю медленно ползли веточки плюща.

Плюща, твою мать.

Ядовитого, никогда не цветущего растения.

Нет, конечно, существовал ряд почти невыполнимых условий, при которых плющ всё-таки зацветал, но с везучестью Криденс на чудо можно было не рассчитывать. А значит, «Эй, здравствуйте, дайте мне вон ту бутылочку вина и ещё одну кошку, спасибо».

Мисс Грейвз называла мрачные шуточки Криденс психологической защитой. Якобы глубоко внутри та переживает, но не позволяет себе выразить чувства вслух, потому что так её воспитали.

Мисс Грейвз – школьный психолог. Женщина слегка за тридцать, с ранней сединой и всегда в элегантных дорогих костюмах. Грейвз понятия не имеет о том, что творится в голове у Криденс. Все свои хвалебные дипломы и сертификаты может смело выбросить в ближайшую помойку.

– Вы серьёзно верите, что каждый встретит свою родственную душу? Вот без приколов? Сами-то встретили?

Язвить и плеваться ядом – призвание Криденс. На соревнованиях по сарказму она определённо взяла бы первое место.

– Статистика показывает…

– К чёрту статистику, – грубо обрывает Криденс. – Мне интересны вы. Хочу видеть вашу тату.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что по уставу я не имею права рассказывать о себе.

Этот строгий взгляд и поджатые узкие губы на кого-то, наверное, даже действуют.

– К чёрту устав, – членораздельно отвечает Криденс, не спуская с Грейвз немигающего взгляда. – Я никому не расскажу.

Грейвз несколько секунд молча смотрит в ответ. Похвально, большинство отводит взгляд, стоит Криденс на них так прямо уставиться. Потом Грейвз кивает, больше себе, чем Криденс, и расстёгивает манжету пиджака, задирая рукав.

На запястье у неё дремлют бледные бутоны. Красивые.

– Шиповник, – отвечает Грейвз на невысказанный вопрос.

– Так я и думала, – Криденс хотела сказать это злорадно, но вышло почему-то сочувственно, – поэтому вы такая.

– Какая?

Криденс крутит в воздухе кистью, подбирая слово:

– Карьеристка. И не краситесь.

Криденс имеет в виду в первую очередь волосы, хотя и на лице у Грейвз минимум косметики, что на удивление её не портит.

– Значит, и сами понимаете, что в жизни есть вещи поважнее всей этой шумихи вокруг душ. Зачем тогда мне мозги компостируете, что я ещё кого-нибудь встречу? У вас хотя бы настоящие цветы, а не это… недоразумение.

– Криденс, тебе только шестнадцать.

– Скажете, что у меня ещё всё впереди, и получите в глаз, я не шучу!

Грейвз неожиданно улыбается.

– Я не должна этого говорить, но иногда ты так напоминаешь мне меня в твоём возрасте.

– Да уж, спасибо, прожила бы без этого знания, – Криденс обводит злым взглядом её спокойное лицо и сцепленные в замок руки на столе.

Как она смеет. Как смеет сравнивать Криденс с собой. Криденс блевать тянет от одной мысли, что она когда-нибудь будет так же сидеть за столом в своём офисе, рано поседевшая, помешанная на костюмах и имидже, несчастная, одинокая, пытающаяся всем доказать, что тоже чего-то стоит, что, _по крайней мере_ , она сделала карьеру. Если должность школьного психолога можно назвать карьерой.

Ну нет. Уж лучше сразу после выпускного сесть пьяной за руль и разбиться, чем это.

– Понимаю, – Грейвз откидывается в кресле и возводит взгляд в потолок.

– Да ладно? – вот оно, началось. Клокочущий внутри яд подступает к горлу. Теперь не остановишься, пока всё не выскажешь. – И что вы там понимаете, интересно? Знаете, каково постоянно ощущать на себе сочувственные и издевательские взгляды? «Бедняжка, у неё нет шансов», «А так вообще бывает?», «Вот почему ты такая злая»! Знаете, как это, когда на любой вечеринке вас представляют «той самой девчонкой без цветов» и просят показать руки? Думаете, мне в кайф ходить с длинными рукавами, даже когда уже жара?

– А ты не ходи, – Грейвз переводит на неё взгляд. Её глаза лихорадочно блестят. – Ты понимаешь, что этим только провоцируешь их интерес? Оголишь руки – все привыкнут за неделю, в этом уже не будет никакой сенсации, никакой тайны.

– Вы не понимаете, что говорите, – Криденс всю передёргивает. Появиться перед целой школой в майке – открытой для взглядов, беззащитной? Что за садистка эта Грейвз. Нельзя быть такой жестокой. Криденс смаргивает злые слёзы и резко поднимается со стула. – Я могу идти?

– Если хочешь, – по её лицу не понять, обиделась она или нет. Но когда Криденс доходит до порога, Грейвз бросает ей в спину: – Всё же подумай над моими словами.

Криденс от души хлопает дверью.

* * *

Следующие две недели она прикидывается паинькой. За плохое поведение отправляют к психологу, а встречаться с Грейвз нет никакого желания.

В их классе внезапно сложилась одна пара, и от этих приторных нежностей хотелось скрежетать зубами. Одноклассницы умилялись, учителя смотрели на всё сквозь пальцы. Первое время сложившейся паре почти физически больно разрывать прикосновение, а гормоны бушуют такие, что парочка и землетрясения-то не заметит, что уж говорить об окриках учителей. А ведь когда-то были нормальными, адекватными людьми.

Криденс скривилась. Терять разум в обмен на сомнительное удовольствие от единения душ она не согласна. При таком раскладе она должна носить свою тату как знамя.

Тогда Криденс и приходит в школу впервые в простом чёрном топе. Все предсказуемо пялятся. Ярко-зелёные веточки змеятся по её рукам от запястий до самых плеч, гибко скользят вдоль линии ключиц. От приклеенной к лицу торжествующей, злой улыбки у Криденс сводит скулы. От напряжения в идеально прямой спине – мышцы. Пусть кто-нибудь только попробует что-то ей сказать. Это её тело. Она не обязана терпеть неудобства только из-за того, что какая-то его часть не соответствует всеобщим представлениям. Тем более если эта часть делает её избранной. Одной из немногих, кого временное помутнение разума обойдёт стороной.

С Грейвз они сталкиваются на большой перемене в коридоре. Психолог внимательно осматривает её с головы до ног, и в Криденс остро вспыхивает желание прикрыться. Она скрещивает на груди руки.

– Я сделала это не из-за вас, – предупреждает Криденс.

– Хорошо, – загадочно улыбается Грейвз, и Криденс снова хочется её ударить. – В любом случае ты молодец.

Эта насмешливость в её глазах, этот снисходительный тон всегда выводят Криденс из себя за секунды.

– Вас не спрашивали.

Они сцепляются взглядами насмерть. Отвести значит уступить, но ни одна из них не уступит. В этом есть что-то животное. У Криденс все волоски на теле встают дыбом. И кулаки начинают чесаться, стоит Грейвз неожиданно усмехнуться. Кто знает, что случилось бы дальше, если бы между ними не прошёл какой-то недотёпа, размыкая невидимые клеммы их взглядов.

– Заходи как-нибудь, – говорит Грейвз, – просто так. Не из-за наказания.

– Непременно, – огрызается Криденс и разворачивается в столовую, не попрощавшись.

* * *

Криденс ухитряется загреметь в кабинет к Грейвз уже на следующий день. Честити из параллельного хватило наглости (или не хватило мозгов, что более вероятно) предложить Криденс связать лёгкий летний кардиган, чтобы «прикрывал всю эту буйную растительность и при этом не было жарко».

– Третий раз за этот месяц. Идёшь на рекорд.

Криденс ухмыляется. Расцарапанную скулу неприятно тянет – блондинистая сучка успела-таки дотянуться до её лица, прежде чем их разняли. Зато и Криденс выдрала наконец пару обесцвеченных прядей, как всегда мечтала.

– Вам не кажется странным, что психологов в школах используют в качестве наказания?

– Ты тоже заметила, да?

Грейвз улыбается. У неё странная улыбка. Усталая и как будто немного растерянная.

– Зачем вы вообще пошли на психологию? Не о школьной работе же мечтали?

– А ты продолжаешь задавать личные вопросы.

– А вы продолжаете их игнорировать.

Криденс демонстративно достаёт из сумки зеркало, откидывается на стуле и рассматривает своё отражение. Чёрная подводка расплылась, тушь потекла. В сочетании с растрёпанными волосами это делало Криденс похожей на мокрую галку.

Она слюнявит палец и начинает аккуратно стирать тёмные круги под глазами.

– Не о школьной, – пожимает плечами Грейвз. – Но с криминальной слегка… не сложилось.

– Почему? – Криденс замирает посреди движения и с интересом смотрит на Грейвз. Второй глаз так и остаётся чёрным, как у панды.

– Мою компетенцию сочли недостаточной.

Грейвз говорит предельно спокойно, но щека у неё едва заметно дёргается.

– Ну и кретины, – фыркает Криденс.

Конечно, чёрт его знает, как там дело обстояло на самом деле, но своим образом Грейвз отлично вписывается в какие-нибудь правоохранительные органы. А вот в школу – нет. Здесь таких не принимают – ни ученики, ни учителя. Интересно, общается ли Грейвз с кем-нибудь из коллектива. И нужно ли ей это общение.

– Значит, ни соулмейта, ни карьеры, – подытоживает Криденс. – Чем же вы тогда живёте? Кто ждёт вас дома? Что ценного в вашей жизни?

Грейвз поднимает на неё ледяной взгляд. Криденс с вызовом смотрит в ответ.

– А вот это совершенно не твоё дело, Криденс.

– Я считаю, в нашем положении больше плюсов, чем минусов. Сложившиеся пары, вы прикиньте, всю жизнь обязаны трахаться только друг с другом. А если они встретились ещё в школе, то совсем капец. Один партнёр на целую жизнь. Я слышала, не все пары устраивает совместный секс. Соулмейтство – оно ведь только про душу. Физическую совместимость никто не обещает. А мы можем перепробовать разное и выбрать лучшее. Так? У вас наверняка большой опыт.

– Почему тебя так интересует моя личная жизнь?

Снова этот профессиональный тон. А ведь Криденс удалось её задеть. Получилось зацепить, вытянуть на секунду на свет настоящую Грейвз. Криденс и сама не знала, зачем всё это говорит, почему так хочет её раздразнить. Конечно, ей в принципе нравилось выводить слишком зазнавшихся учителей из себя, но с Грейвз было что-то другое. Может быть, потому что она, в отличие от вечно нервных преподов, никогда не теряла самообладания. Это подстёгивало.

– Да так, – Криденс разводит руками, выставляя татуировку напоказ, – хочу прикинуть, что меня ждёт. Как-никак, вы вдвое старше, уже прожили молодость без соулмейта. Не сидите же вы до сих пор в девственницах. Легко вообще найти свободного партнёра? Особенно в вашем возрасте?

Грейвз пару секунд смотрит на неё абсолютно без выражения, а потом неестественно улыбается.

– Ты пытаешься меня задеть.

– С чего вы взяли? – Криденс принимает оскорблённый вид.

– С того, что я знаю, как это – ненавидеть весь мир. Который сожрёт тебя и не подавится, если только не отрастишь шипы. Я знаю, Криденс. Мне тоже было шестнадцать.

Криденс незаметно опускает взгляд на выглядывающие из-под её рубашки колючие стебли с плотно сомкнутыми бутонами.

Возле рта у Грейвз – жёсткая складка. Она сейчас впервые выглядит полностью на свой возраст, что бы там Криденс не говорила. 

– Поверь мне, это только начало.

– Что же делать?

– Жить, – от её жёсткой ухмылки внутренности скручивает в узел. – Ради тех моментов, которые того стоят. Даже если в промежутках между ними хочешь подохнуть несколько раз подряд.

– И с _вами_ такое бывает?

– Открою тебе секрет. Со всеми бывает. Как тебе такая психотерапия?

– Психолог из вас так себе, – честно отвечает Криденс, усмехаясь. – Но это лучше, чем утешения и обещания светлого будущего. Ещё вопрос. Почему вы всегда такая спокойная? Препаратами балуетесь?

Грейвз хмыкает и задумчиво поглаживает висок, портя причёску. Криденс следит за тонкими пальцами на седине. Часы громко тикают.

– Просто понимаю, что движет людьми. За каждой эмоцией что-то стоит, нужно только понять, что. Обычно люди злятся не на тебя, а на то, что ненавидят в самих себе.

Она поднимает взгляд, и Криденс чудится собственное отражение в её зрачках.

– Вот это вы завернули, – Криденс кусает губу, обдумывая новую мысль.

По такой логике, Грейвз её бесит, потому что тоже… одинока? Потому что Криденс действительно может закончить, как она. Они обе отрастили шипы и наполнились ядом, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от чужого безжалостного любопытства, сохранить себя в море одинаковых лилий и роз.

Ошеломлённая догадкой, Криденс вскакивает со своего места и резко протягивает раскрытую ладонь. Кончики пальцев подрагивают от волнения.

– Уверена? – в голосе Грейвз ни грамма удивления. Будто она с самого начала знала, что до этого дойдёт. – А как же плюсы вольной жизни?

– Не заставляйте меня просить, – трясёт рукой Криденс. – Может, ничего и не будет. Меня за эти два дня полшколы перетрогало – ни с кем ничего не случилось.

Разумеется, и с Грейвз _тоже_ не случится. Она ведь ей даже не нравится. Она ведь старше неё в два раза. Невозможно.

Но вдруг?

Грейвз поднимает на неё взгляд и вслепую сжимает её пальцы.

Криденс судорожно вздыхает, и в лёгкие врывается свежий ветер из распахнутых окон. Быть не может... Комната взрывается светом и красками, невидимая ударная волна бьёт под дых, подгибая колени, а в точке их соприкосновения закручиваются вихрями новые галактики. Мир рушится и отстраивается заново, каждая деталь с щелчком встаёт на место, и этот мир – вроде бы тот же самый, но всё-таки неуловимо другой.

Эта Грейвз – та же самая, но вместе с тем совсем другая. Криденс впервые видит её настолько растерянной, настолько настоящей. Каждая клеточка тела дышит восторгом – так вот как ощущаются эти проклятые гормоны. Под кожей разливается тепло, струится по венам, и Криденс неверяще опускает взгляд на свои предплечья. Между острыми листьями прорастают бутоны, распускаются фантастическими шарами, тянутся к пышным белым цветкам на запястьях у Грейвз.

До чего красивые. Криденс поддаётся порыву и прижимается к ним губами, дивясь сама себе.

– Тебя? – выдыхает Грейвз едва слышно. – Всё это время я ждала тебя?

– Прости, что так долго, – усмехается Криденс и без предупреждения (чего уж теперь) переходит на "ты": – Боюсь, если бы мы встретились в _твои_ шестнадцать, связной беседы у нас бы не вышло.

Грейвз тихо фыркает, не возражая против фамильярности, и скользит рукой по её предплечью вверх, гладит странные цветки.

– Как вирусы из медсправочников, – кривит рот Криденс.

– Красивые, – качает головой Грейвз. – Уникальные.

– Что делать теперь будем? – спрашивает Криденс, на секунду разжимая рукопожатие, чтобы проверить, чем это грозит. Тело магнитом тянет вернуть физический контакт, кожу покалывает мурашками.

– Переведём тебя на домашнее обучение, – Грейвз мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по её раскрытой ладони. Это одновременно щекотно и приятно. Криденс закусывает губу. – Месяц поучишься со мной дома, потом каникулы, а со следующего года уже сможешь ходить сюда, как обычно.

Криденс думает, что едва ли хоть что-нибудь теперь будет как обычно.

Но вслух говорит:

– Надеюсь, ты всё-таки живёшь одна, потому что учиться на дому я буду у тебя. Компанию из десяти кошек, так уж и быть, потерплю.

– Нет у меня никаких кошек, – закатывает глаза Грейвз и наконец-то встаёт в полный рост, обнимает ладонями её лицо, гладит большими пальцами скулы и наклоняется для их первого поцелуя, – а теперь хватит болтать.

И если это на всю жизнь, так уж и быть, Криденс согласна. Чёрт бы побрал эти проклятые гормоны.

**Author's Note:**

> Как выглядит Криденс:  
> http://savepic.ru/14166731.jpg
> 
> Цветущий шиповник:  
> http://www.wallpapers4u.org/wp-content/uploads/rose_flower_shrub_leaves_34407_1920x1080.jpg  
> http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/5/87/971/87971500_2222299_0_67cd2_420d65aa_XL.jpg
> 
> Цветущий плющ:  
> http://warehouse1.indicia.org.uk/upload/Ivy%2C%20Common%20%28Hedera%20helix%29%20Church%20Street%20Sapcote%20SP%204880%209318%20%28taken%2016.9.2006%29.JPG


End file.
